The goal is to develop a Cell Deposition System (CDS) prototype which can be used for slide preparation of diagnostic samples. The CDS has been constructed by interfacing the opto-electronics of a Flow Cytometer into a computer whose output can be data from analyzed cells or a word for each cell suitable for sorting that cell. The concept of CDS can be enlarged to include arbitrary sorting formats because the format is determined by a computer program. Hence, it is a matter of rewriting the computer program to alter the sorting format of the system and its associated data storage. The prototype will be used in several applications to determine its utility with fixed and living cells. Applications in cancer detection include preparation of microscope slides by placement of cells in a highly ordered fashion. The cells are then identified morphologically and correlated with their 2-dimensional histograms; other correlations include flow cytometry data with high resolution image analysis data, and the potential use of this device for obtaining high frequency chromosome spreads on a microscope slide. Initial tests have demonstrated that it is possible to perform program controlled sorting and program controlled data storage formats. The device can sort under computer control, and it has been used to perform the cell deposition system function and concomitant correlation. Three major classes of sorting format have been identified. Cells are deposited onto microscope slides covered with albumin; additionally, cells encased in a suitable growth medium can be grown on microscope slides.